


I (don't) need you by my side

by Entis (Edariel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Implied Child Abuse, Jackson didn't leave, M/M, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Slow Build Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edariel/pseuds/Entis
Summary: На следующее утро после вечеринки они с Айзеком единодушно согласились, что это был просто алкоголь, и что никому об этом знать не обязательно, и что они просто забудут об этом. Ха. Ха-ха-ха. Как бы не так. У его тела были явно другие планы на этот счет. Черт возьми.Это история о том, как одно неверное решение, сделанное на пьяную голову, круто поменяло (разрушило?) жизни двух мальчиков. Мальчиков, которые даже не очень нравятся друг другу, но теперь вынуждены иметь дело с последствиями. Объединит ли это их или же заставит окончательно возненавидеть друг друга?___________________________________The next morning after the party, Isaac and he agreed unanimously that it was just alcohol, and that it wasn't necessary for anyone to know about it, and that they would simply forget about it. Ha. Ha-ha-ha. Fuff! His body had clearly other plans in this regard. Hell.This is a story about how one wrong decision made on a drunken head, changed abruptly (destroyed?) the lives of two boys. Boys who don't even like each other very much, but now have to deal with the consequences. Will it unite them or make them hate each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in Russian, sorry. I could try to translate it into English, but only if somebody needs it, otherwise it's worthless, haha. And I'm gonna need some help with it, at least a beta, because my English sucks :D 
> 
> Итак, это мой первый фанфик, своего рода пробный заброс удочки. По непонятным мне самой причинам это как-то оказалось завязано на Mpreg (????? WTF????), с учетом того, что я не люблю этот тег от слова "вообще", ахах. Чтобы прояснить ситуацию, это своего рода AU, где мужская беременность считается нормой и никак не связана со сверхъестественным. Можете воспринимать это как омегаверс, но в моем фанфике нет деления на альф и омег, нет "жары", в которую впадают омеги и т.д. То есть просто всякий мужчина может забеременеть, также как девушка, соответственно, внутреннее строение мужского организма слегка отличается от того, что мы имеем в реальности.  
> Я серьезно не знаю, откуда это пришло.  
> Несмотря на то, что, очевидно, беременность является центральной темой в работе, основная мысль все же в другом. Мне бы хотелось сосредоточиться на том, как мальчики справляются со сложившейся ситуацией, как меняется их отношение друг другу и с окружающими, и как меняются они сами. С учетом того, что им обоим 16.  
> Действие разворачивается где-то после 3 сезона, я знаю, что им уже должно быть около 17 там, но... Я оставлю их пока 16-летними просто потому, что я могу :D 
> 
> Также важно заметить, что сама я беременной еще не была, так что все мои знания: опыт друзей, знакомых и интернета. 
> 
> Работа не бечена, так что если заметите ошибки — дайте знать, пожалуйста.  
> P.S. Я не могу ничего с собой поделать, но все сезоны, что я смотрела Волчонка в оригинале, я слышала фамилию как СтАлински (плюс, это логически сочетается со СтАйлз), так что здесь ее пишу через А в русской транслитерации.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, — собственное сердце Стайлза стучало у него в ушах, как он на одном выдохе шептал себе под нос тихое «нет» так быстро, что при других обстоятельствах он бы собой наверняка гордился. Но сейчас он не гордился. Сейчас он панически смотрел на тест в его руках. Тест на беременность. _Очень положительный тест на беременность._

Закусив губу, он зажмурился и через несколько секунд взял дыхание, осторожно снова открыв глаза, убеждая себя, что ему просто показалось. Увы, именно тогда, когда ему хотелось бы, чтобы это был просто сон — именно сейчас это была гребаная реальность. В голове мелькнула мысль пересчитать пальцы, но для этого нужны две руки, а одна из них была занята, сжимая тест так сильно, что побелели подушечки. Стайлз продолжал смотреть на две полоски, надеясь, что одна из них магическим образом просто исчезнет. Испарится, сотрется, сгорит — что угодно.

Дело в том, что это просто не могло быть правдой. Не-а, ни в коем случае. «Так, думай рационально Стилински. Это всего один тест. Они тоже не могут быть 100% точны. Наверняка этот просто бракованный» — к счастью, или к сожалению, он предусмотрительно взял в аптеке сразу три.

Все из которых оказались положительными.

И следующие пять, за которыми он сходил в ближайший магазин, где на него очень странно посмотрела продавщица — «Ну, не удивительно, Стилински: белый как полотно, обливаясь потом, с бегающими глазами… и кучкой тестов на беременность на кассе. Картина маслом», — тоже показали все те же две чертовы полоски.

Пиздец.  
Это был полный, тотальный _пиздец._

Стайлз включил кран и плеснул холодной водой себе на лицо, надеясь, что это приведет его в чувство. Ну или что он просто как-то захлебнется и умрет тут в ванной на полу. Последний вариант был предпочтительнее.

Почему это его жизнь, а?

***

_Он даже не понял, когда именно и почему он оказался прижатым к стене и целующимся в засос с Айзеком. С Айзеком Лейхи, из всех людей. Однако алкоголь в его крови не позволял ему задуматься над этим слишком надолго. Какая вообще разница? Несмотря на весь дерьмовый характер, было сложно отрицать, что выглядел Лейхи как бог. О да, Стайлз определенно мог представить гипсовую статую по его прототипу, Аполлон бы потрескался от зависти в его тени. Но если выглядел он как бог, то целовался как Дьявол — «Иисус, откуда у меня вообще такие сравнения в голове, водка определенно делает меня поэтичным, хах» — последние мысли, однако, покинули его голову в момент, когда Айзек очень недвусмысленно повел своими бедрами, потершись о промежность Стайлза. После этого его верхний мозг сдал пост, без сопротивления передав его нижнему, и единственное, что мог сделать подросток — выпустить гортанный стон прямо в поцелуй, получив в ответ тихий рык и руку Айзека на своем ремне._

 

***

Стайлз сидел на кухне, нервно переворачивая телефон и слушая шаги отца на втором этаже, как он собирался, прежде чем спуститься на завтрак.

На следующее утро после вечеринки они с Айзеком единодушно согласились, что это был просто алкоголь, и что никому об этом знать необязательно, и что они просто забудут об этом. Ха. Ха-ха-ха. _Как бы нe так._ У его тела были явно другие планы на этот счет. Черт возьми.

— Хей, утро, ребенок. Ты рано.

Стайлз чуть не выскочил из собственной кожи на голос отца. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он совершенно не слышал, как тот спустился по лестнице.

— Утро, пап. Там яичница с беконом, тебе налить кофе? Хочешь, могу тост еще сделать? Я в контейнер тебе положил вчерашнюю лазанью, чтобы на обед на работу взял, — он мысленно выругался, поняв, что тараторит и говорит преувеличенно жизнерадостным голосом, даже для собственных ушей.

— Воу-воу, полегче, кид! Бекон на завтрак? Когда ты такой услужливый это обычно не сулит ничего хорошего, — Ноа усмехнулся, накладывая себе чуть подостывший, но все еще горячий завтрак из сковороды. — Скажи честно, ты снова выбил мячом окно директора в школе?

Ну конечно. Его отец шериф не просто так, и Стайлз так нервничает, что сейчас его раскусил бы и пятилетний ребенок. _Блять._

— Боже, папа, мне уже не тринадцать, ты мне до конца жизни будешь эту историю припоминать, да?

— Прости, сын, это просто такое клише — бросать бейсбольный мяч и из всех окон попасть именно в кабинет директора. Клянусь богом, я почувствовал себя героем какого-то фильма про подростков. Сколько меня вызывали в школу, но в тот раз я даже злиться на тебя не мог, — отец улыбнулся воспоминанию.

Они просидели так еще минут десять, разговаривая обо всем и ни о чем сразу, в то время как внутренне Стайлз пытался собраться с силами и храбростью, чтобы сбросить бомбу на Хиросиму.

— Э, пап. Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное.

Ноа посмотрел на сына и отложил вилку, сложив руки в замок и дожевывая яичницу.

— Я, э-э-э, — Стайлз посмотрел на столешницу перед собой, нервно заламывая пальцы и чувствуя, как его нога начинает подскакивать помимо его воли. — Я думаю, э… Я думаю, что я… — _«Черт возьми, просто выплюнь уже одно слово!»_ , он нервно облизал губы, смотря куда угодно, только не на отца, и взял глубокий вдох. — Я думаю, что я беременный.

Его взгляд наконец остановился на маленьком пятне на столе, после того как слова все же слетели с его губ. Черт, это было самое интересное пятно в его жизни, и как он его раньше не замечал?  
На кухне повисла тяжелая тишина, разбавленная только глухим стуком сердца Стайлза в собственных ушах. И он думал, что может буквально _слышать_ , как сильно дрожат его руки. Он даже не понял, что задерживал дыхание, пока его легкие не потребовали экстренного вдоха.

— Что?

Подросток все же посмотрел на Ноа, пусть и всего на мгновение. Он знал, что вопрос риторический, нет ни шанса, что отец на самом деле не слышал его.

— Стайлз, если это была шутка, то она вышла весьма неудачной, — голос шерифа был напряженным и плоским, и это не сулило ничего хорошего.

В ответ он лишь наконец полноценно посмотрел в глаза отца, закусив губу с внутренней стороны и чувствуя, как его сердцебиение начинает снова ускоряться, а дыхание становится глубже.

— Черт возьми, Стайлз! Что ты имеешь ввиду, что ты беременный?! — шериф жестко посмотрел на него, нахмурив брови и чуть расширив неверяще глаза. Минуту он просто вглядывался в лицо сына, по-видимому надеясь, что тот сейчас просто рассмеется и скажет, что разыграл его. Этого, к глубокому сожалению обоих, не произошло. — Не хочешь попытаться объяснить, как это вышло?

Стайлз прочистил горло и снова отвел взгляд:

— Гхм, помнишь вечеринку у Лидии по поводу Рождества?.. — его собственный голос звучал невероятно тихо, по сравнению с повышенным тоном отца. Тихо и _жалко._ — Ну, в общем, мы выпили и, эм, в определенный момент как-то оказались с Айзеком, ну и… — он затих, очевидно, не было смысла продолжать.

Стилински-старший помолчал, видимо, обрабатывая информацию.

— Дай-ка мне расставить все по местам, чтобы убедиться, что я все правильно понимаю. Вы на вечеринке, на которой совершенно точно не должно было быть алкоголя, так как совершеннолетних в вашей стае можно по пальцам одной руки пересчитать, незаконно напились. А потом вы с Айзеком — мальчиком-сиротой, который в свое время подозревался в убийстве собственного отца, который сейчас живет с Мелиссой и с которым вы, насколько мне известно, даже не друзья — случайно переспали. Пьяный секс на одну ночь, а теперь ты залетел, — с каждым словом желание Стайлза слиться с окружающей средой возрастало в геометрической прогрессии, потому как да — он и сам отдавал себе отчет, насколько дерьмова ситуация, но когда он слышал это из уст отца, в таком лаконично-стерильном варианте, чувство стыда и вины буквально давило со всех сторон, мешая дышать. — Как Лейхи даже напился, он ведь оборотень?

Подросток все еще не смотрел на отца и старался сжать себя и сделать как можно меньше.

— Они, э, смешивали кое-что с алкоголем, чтобы он не выводился так быстро из организма.

— Под «кое-чем» подразумеваются наркотики?

— Я не знаю, мне самому достаточно было просто алкоголя, в любом случае, — он пожал плечами для убедительности, но это была ложь. Нет, ему самому действительно хватило водки и текилы с лихвой, — _он старался не вспоминать, как он, кажется, слизывал соль с шеи Айзека в какой-то момент вечера,_ — но он был прекрасно осведомлен, что именно волки мешали в свой адский коктейль, убийственный для любого нормального человека. Шерифу, однако, об этом знать совсем не обязательно.

К счастью (или нет), того сейчас волновали несколько другие вопросы. Он провел рукой по волосам, резко выдохнув.

— О чем ты думал, Стайлз?

— Я, очевидно, не думал, — это была правда, и он прекрасно отдавал себе в этом отчет. Его отец имел право злиться. Ад, он сам на себя злился. На себя, на Айзека, на Лидию, которая устроила гребаную вечеринку — на все и всех.

— Очевидно! Скажи, о том, что такое безопасный секс и как пользоваться презервативами ты не знаешь? На пару с Лейхи? Вам недостаточно об этом в школе рассказывали?

— Я не помню, если мы использовали его, — он, откровенно, слишком слабо помнил какие-либо факты той ночи вообще. — Но даже если и использовали, ты же знаешь, что ни одно средство не защищает на сто процентов, пап.

— Воздержание защищает, — на это Стайлз мог только сильнее прикусить губу и еще пристальнее начать рассматривать свои ногти. — Подожди, Рождество было почти три месяца назад. Какого черта, позволь узнать, ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас? — тот факт, сколько ругательств использовал шериф, только подчеркивал, насколько он зол.

— Я узнал об этом только два дня назад.

— Два дня назад? Как вышло, что ты три месяца не замечал собственную беременность?

— Я не предполагал этот вариант! — он резко посмотрел на Ноя, оправдываясь. — И списывал тошноту и слабость просто на недосып. Я снова плохо сплю, но я думал, что это просто из-за нервов, и это не так, будто проблемы со сном — редкость для меня.

— И как же в конечном счете тебе пришла в голову светлая мысль проверить вариант с беременностью?

Стайлз потер лоб, закрыв глаза. Весь разговор вымотал его слишком сильно, а это только начало утра.

— В столовой я резко начал чувствовать какой-то странный неприятный запах, а потом оказалось, что это просто молоко, которое вообще почти не пахнет. У меня же было ощущение, будто в нем разбили три тухлых яйца и кинули труп крысы сверху. Лидия пошутила на тему беременности и, ну, в общем, я купил тесты по пути домой, — _ага, а предварительно чуть не заработал паническую атаку в школе, поняв, что шутка Мартин может оказаться вовсе и не шуткой. Та-да-а-ам._

Ноа провел ладонью по лицу, помолчав минуту.

— Что ты собираешься делать, Стайлз? Вам обоим шестнадцать, вы не закончили школу, нет никакого образования, ты не работаешь вовсе, Лейхи едва покрывает расходы у МакКолл, расскажи мне, что ты собираешься с этим делать?

— Я не знаю! — он сам удивился громкости и резкости своего голоса, но это просто было слишком много. Он и так был в отчаянии и вопросы отца не помогали: у него не было ответов. — Я не знаю, — уже тише повторил подросток. — Я надеялся… Я надеюсь, что это как-то разрешится, что мы справимся, или… Я не знаю.

— А кто должен знать? — голос шерифа снова начал набирать громкость. — Ты на том сроке, когда уже не сделаешь аборт, и очевидно, что ни ты, ни Айзек не можете обеспечить ребенка.

— Я пойду работать.

— Конечно ты пойдешь работать. Я шериф, а не Тони Старк. И у меня все еще висят счета за Эйкен Хауз, на мне ипотека, коммунальные счета и многое другое. Нет ни шанса, что я смогу позволить себе страховку для беременных, ты хоть знаешь, сколько она стоит? Если уж ты научился раздвигать ноги, то тебе придется научиться отвечать за последствия, — Ауч. Фраза ужалила. Хоть Стайлз и понимал, что отец имеет право злиться и что он просто на эмоциях сейчас, но все же услышать от него нечто подобное, в такой формулировке, было больно. — Другой вопрос, сколько ты сможешь проработать — пять месяцев? И что потом? Я не могу на себе тащить ребенка. Если ты думаешь, что ты сможешь родить и просто скинуть его на меня, то ты очень сильно ошибаешься, сын.

— Я так не думаю!

— Ты понимаешь, что ты себе жизнь фактически перечеркнул? У тебя даже не будет возможности школу нормально закончить, придется откладывать. Не говоря уже о колледже и всем остальном. С учетом того, что Айзек оборотень, я так понимаю, что достаточно велика вероятность того, что и ребенок будет оборотнем, а это значит, что о приемной семье и усыновлении речи идти не может. Что на это сказал сам Айзек?

— Он еще не знает, — честно говоря, Стайлз вообще слабо себе представлял, как он собирается завести этот разговор и как Лейхи на это отреагирует. Отец был прав, когда сказал, что они даже не друзья, обычно их максимум заключался в перекидывании колкими фразами. — Я… Я хотел сначала обсудить это с тобой.

В который раз на кухне повисла тяжелая тишина.

— Смотри, Стайлз, — голос Ноа был куда тише, чем минуту назад, но все еще напряженным и уставшим. — Мы имели дело со многим. Видит Бог, я на многое закрываю глаза, позволяю тебе то, что большинство родителей никогда бы и не подумали позволить своим детям. Ради бога, я шел на преступление и уничтожал кадры камер видеонаблюдения в больнице, — подросток поежился, он прекрасно знал, о каких кадрах речь. — Поэтому я считаю себя достаточно лояльным родителем, — Стайлз кивнул, все еще не смотря на отца, но внимательно слушая. — Но это? Случайная беременность в шестнадцать после пьяного секса на одну ночь? Я начинаю задумываться, что, возможно, я все же был _слишком_ лоялен. Но я всегда думал, что ты умнее, чем это. Видимо, я ошибался, — разочарование сквозило в словах отца, и подросток внезапно понял, что его зрение слегка размывается. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь отогнать непрошенные слезы. — Мне пора на работу. Я надеюсь ты понимаешь, что факт твоего…. интересного положения не дает тебе право пропускать школу, по крайней мере пока.

Стайлз не смог найти в себе силы, чтобы ответить, поэтому он просто кивнул и остался сидеть, глядя на злополучное пятно, пока не услышал звук захлопывающейся двери и отъезжающего автомобиля. Внезапно все это дерьмо с канимами, с альфами и прочим показалось такой мелочью. Впервые за долгое время он почувствовал себя целиком и полностью беспомощным. Это проблема, которая не собиралась исчезать, ее не решить исследованиями или грубой силой. Это… жизнь. Он почувствовал себя в отчаянии хуже, чем когда его тело носил Ногицуне как смокинг на выпускной. Он был словно в ловушке, и эта ловушка собиралась держать его до конца жизни. После еще пары минут анабиоза, он положил голову на стол, почувствовав лбом холод лакированной поверхности, и больше не смог сдерживать слезы.


	2. Chapter 2

Весь вчерашний день прошел для Стайлза как во сне. После утреннего разговора с отцом он не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как _«Что ебать мне теперь делать?»_ , он был еще более рассеянный, чем обычно и полностью погружен в себя. Скотт продолжал кидать на него эти обеспокоенные взгляды, но, к счастью, ничего не спрашивал. 

Увы, сегодняшний день не особо отличался.  
— _Стайлз!_ — шипение Лидии рядом с ним вырвало его из собственных мыслей. Мартин взглядом показала в сторону учителя, и подросток внезапно понял, что весь класс смотрит на него. Оу.

— Теперь, когда Вы все же почтили нас своим вниманием, мистер Стилински, не хотите поведать всему классу, что же такого увлекательного за окном? Или же можете ответить на мой изначальный вопрос и рассказать нам про моносахариды.

— Э-э-э, моносахариды… — он опустил глаза в учебник, надеясь быстро найти нужный абзац, но вырванные из контекста фразы по ключевому слову «моносахариды» пестрили заумными терминами и формулировками и казались абсолютно бессмысленными.

— Да, моносахариды. О которых я рассказал _только что_ , мистер Стилински. И о которых Вы напишите мне сегодня конспект во время задержания после уроков. 

Стайлз просто съехал ниже в своем стуле, стараясь игнорировать обеспокоенно-раздраженный взгляд Лидии и сосредоточиться на доске. _Господи, его СДВГ убивает его._ Надо повысить дозу Аддеролла. 

***

— Так, с меня хватит, — Лидия с громким стуком поставила поднос напротив, посмотрев на него с тем самым истинно Мартиновским осуждением сверху вниз. — Что с тобой происходит? Ты второй день ходишь с видом, будто либо мысленно решаешь проблемы мирового масштаба, либо будто вчера вырезали всю твою семью. И когда я последний раз проверила, твой отец был в порядке, а ты не был представителем в ООН. 

Почти вся стая за столом смотрела на него, ожидая ответа с разной степенью заинтересованности. И под «разной степенью» подразумевается, что в то время, как в глазах Скотта была написана вселенская грусть и беспокойство, Айзек лениво жевал свой салат и выглядел весьма скучающе. _Чертов Лейхи._

— Если бы я был представителем в ООН, я бы никогда не сказал тебе об этом Лидс, потому что боюсь тогда ты вырезала бы _всего меня_ , так как я оказался там раньше тебя, — Стайлз натянул свою запатентованную усмешку, но лицо Мартин оставалось абсолютно бесстрастным, и он понял, что от ответа не уйти. — Серьезно, Лидия, все нормально. Просто… трудности с отцом. Ничего серьезного, хотя, просто выбило меня из колеи. — Он даже не соврал. Не договорил — это да, преуменьшил — определенно, но прямой лжи не было. Жизнь в постоянном окружении оборотней научит вас врать, но не врать. 

Блондинка — _«Клубничная блондинка»_ , поправил голос Джека Воробья в его голове — не казалась особо удовлетворенной, но через минуту вздохнула и, видимо, решила отпустить ситуацию, начав расспрашивать Эллисон о каком-то платье. 

_Хрст-хрст-хрст_. Хруст пережевывания салата Айзека раздражал. Нет, не то слово. _Бесил_ — больше подходит. Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох через нос и медленно выдохнул, закрыв глаза. Он не сомневался, что волки чувствуют его волны раздражения — ад, он не сомневался, что, если бы они были визуально различимы, их было бы видно из космоса — но ему целиком и полностью _плевать_ прямо сейчас. Он устал, у него болела голова, его немного тошнило и он целый день не мог совладать со своим СДВГ, лекарство почему-то помогало хуже, чем обычно. А тут еще Лейхи с его гребаным хрустом. Ему нужно на воздух. Или проблеваться. Или проблеваться на воздухе. Что угодно, но не оставаться здесь дольше, так как внезапно стало дико душно ко всему прочему. Черт, неужели они не открывают окна в столовой? Стайлз отпил воды и встал с подносом, соврав, что ему нужно заскочить в библиотеку. И если оборотни услышали его ложь? _Да поебать._

***

«….а распад моносахаридов в организме сопровождается выделением энергии». Поставив, наконец, последнюю точку, подросток закинул рюкзак на плечо и, положив листы перед мистером Саймоном, удалился из пустого класса так быстро, как мог, не утруждая себя прощанием. 

Большая часть школы уже ушла, так что улица встретила его звуком свистка и криками Финстока со стадиона. Из-за задержания Стайлзу пришлось пропустить тренировку сегодня, но, откровенно говоря, вряд ли он пошел бы на нее в любом случае — он чувствовал себя слишком хреново для этого и его ноги болели _буквально ни с чего._ Нет ни шанса, что он пережил бы даже разминочный бег. 

Говоря об этом, вероятно, ему теперь стоит уйти из команды вовсе. Ну, знаете, учитывая обстоятельства. Стайлз решил, что завтра подойдет к тренеру после экономики и напишет заявление или что там нужно для этого. Мысль принесла горечь во рту. Конечно, он никогда не был в основном составе команды и большую часть времени проводил на скамейке, да и его это устраивало. Потому что честно говоря? Ему даже не нравился лакросс. В свое время он пошел туда за компанию со Скоттом, который грезил о первой линии, но с его астмой не мог выдержать и пяти минут на поле, так что Стайлз просто грел с ним скамейку и обсуждал комиксы, пока Джексон кидал в них «неудачники». Откровенно сказать, он не знал, почему он вообще до сих пор в команде, ну, теперь, когда Скотти _гребаный капитан_ , и компанию Стайлзу составлял разве что Гринберг. 

Тем не менее, дело было даже не в лакроссе. Дело было в том, что уход из команды станет одним из первых изменений в жизни, к которым ему придется прибегнуть из-за беременности. И внезапно все начинало ощущаться более… реальным. _Беременность_. Слово странно перекатывалось на языке. Чужеродно. Он все еще не мог до конца поверить и осознать, что это происходит на самом деле. До сих пор было ощущение, что это с кем-то другим, или что он проснется утром и все внезапно исчезнет. И это заявление… ну, это будто шаг за черту. Шаг в новую жизнь под названием «Ты теперь вынужден нести ответственность не только за себя самого, привыкай к жертвам». 

Он глянул вниз на его живот, по которому к счастью еще было совершенно не заметна беременность и почувствовал злость, смешанную с чувством вины. Стайлз понимал, что это… этот ребенок ( _Боже_ ) ни в чем не виноват, он не просил этого и он уж точно не тот, кто напился в стельку три месяца назад, тем не менее, подросток не мог ничего с собой поделать, но продолжал думать, что он причина всех его проблем, как _яд_ , который отравляет не то, чтобы _его_ изнутри — а _всю его жизнь_. Он почти _ненавидел_ его. 

Стилински провел рукой по лицу. Господи, он не может, просто не может быть родителем. Кому-то это просто не дано, и он, очевидно, один из таких. Он испытывает ненависть к собственному ребенку, а тот еще даже и не родился. _Собственному ребенку_. Это какой-то долбанутый _сон._

— Стайлз? — видимо, он стоял в своих мыслях достаточно долго, потому что сейчас недалеко от него стоял уже переодевшийся после тренировки Айзек. Какая ирония. 

На самом деле, со времени, как он сделал тесты, все эти четыре дня он то и дело наблюдал за Лейхи, думая о том, как он собирается сообщить новость второму будущему папаше. Должно быть тот чувствовал его внезапную заинтересованность, потому как периодически сам Стайлз ловил на себе подозрительные взгляды.   
И вот сейчас они стояли вдвоем, на пустой парковке, и это было идеальное время и шанс. Вот только Стилински не имел ни малейшего понятия, с какой стороны даже подойти к разговору. На секунду он рассматривал мысль вообще не говорить ничего Лейхи, однако… « _Ну уж блять нет,_ это моя проблема и ответственность ровно на столько же, насколько и его. Мы в этом в одной лодке, и хочет он того или нет, выпрыгнуть у него не выйдет. Я не собираюсь иметь с этим дело в одиночку, большое спасибо» — внезапная злость придала ему сил и храбрости, но не осталась не замеченной, судя по тому, как Айзек поднял бровь.

— Нам надо поговорить, — Стайлз нервно облизал губы, тем не менее не разрывая зрительного контакта с оборотнем, который в ответ поднял бровь еще выше, а после нахмурился.

— Ну, я слушаю. О чем?

Стилински осмотрелся, внезапно осознав, что они стоят посреди парковки, да еще и со значительным расстоянием между друг другом. Он молча прошел к своему джипу, по пути схватив волка за предплечье и волоча за собой. Тут, по крайней мере, была хоть капля чувства приватности. Айзек молча наблюдал, как Стайлз провел рукой по волосам и затем потер шею, пытаясь решить, с какой стороны начать.

— Стилински, я думаю, не удивлю тебя, если скажу, что ты ведешь себя более, чем странно, но даже при всем моем любопытстве, ты не так интересен мне, чтобы я тратил здесь остаток целого дня, — в ответ подросток бросил ему раздраженный взгляд, который, возможно, смутил бы кого-нибудь, но точно не Лейхи.

— Ну, боюсь теперь тебе придется быть заинтересованным мною. По крайней мере, частью меня. Я беременный, — слова вышли легче, чем он ожидал. Все же злость и раздражение помогают в коммуникации с блондином. У них так всегда было, не стоит даже удивляться.

Добрых две минуты оборотень просто смотрел в ответ с нечитаемым выражением.   
— Очень смешно, Стилински. 

— Обхохочешься.

Айзек снова замолчал, изучая лицо подростка и, видимо, вспоминая не сбивался ли ритм его сердцебиения, выясняя где, и была ли вообще ложь.

— Ну, окей. Не знаю, сочувствовать тебе или поздравлять, но я-то тут при чем? Я похож на телефон доверия залетевших шестнадцатилеток?

— _Ты знаешь, причем здесь ты, Лейхи!_ — прошипел Стайлз, чувствуя, как еще немного, и он будет готов просто кинуться на волка. — Если у тебя внезапные провалы в памяти и проблемы с причинно-следственной связью, то я, так и быть, тебе помогу. Ключевые слова: Лидия, Рождество, вечеринка, алкоголь. Звон любых колокольчиков?

Лицо Айзека отражало одновременно такое количество эмоций, что было сложно даже разобрать их все. Это было что-то вроде удивления, неверия, раздражения, отрицания и страха. Он все еще смотрел в глаза Стайлза, видимо надеясь увидеть там ложь или что-то, а потом на секунду глянул вниз на живот, заставив подростка неуютно переступить с ноги на ногу и вызвав желание закрыться руками.

— Ты не можешь быть уверен, что это мой… ребенок. 

— Конечно, не могу. У меня есть целых три варианта, помоги мне выбрать. Вариант номер один: форточка; номер два: моя правая рука; и номер три: ты. Но последний самый маловероятный, да. Лейхи, я похож на человека, который спит со всеми вокруг? Может быть, ты видел, как за мной штабелями парни и девушки падают? Потому что я вроде не заметил. После тебя я не спал ни с кем, а до тебя — с Малией, хренову тучу времени назад, и как-то я мало себе представляю, как бы я залетел _от девушки_.

Айзек потер рукой шею и посмотрел в сторону, прикусив, видимо щеку изнутри, и Стайлз мог буквально видеть, как проносится вихрь мыслей в его голове. О да, он прекрасно знал это чувство. Подросток испытывал странное мстительное удовольствие, наблюдая отражение собственной растерянности в оборотне. Хотя, честно говоря, таким он Лейхи не видел давно.

— Я оставлю тебя до завтра смириться с этой мыслью и все обдумать. Но завтра мы поговорим об этом, потому что хочешь ты того или нет, но разгребать нам это придется вместе, — на этом он сел в джип, впечатляюще хлопнув дверью, и уехал, оставив Айзека на парковке. 

*** 

Он избегал его. _Чертов Айзек Мудак Лейхи избегал его._ Не то чтобы сам Стайлз жаждал его компании, он не собирался теперь ходить с ним под ручку и быть бро, нет, но не заметить, как каждый раз при его появлении на горизонте волк ретировался так быстро, как только мог — было сложно. Даже Скотт обратил на это внимание и спросил его, если они как-то поссорились с Айзеком больше обычного, а это о многом говорит, так как Скотт, который не так давно снова воссоединился с Эллисон и у которого разве что сердечки в глазах не прыгают — это Скотт Замечающий Мало Чего Вокруг. И _тем не менее._

Экономика прошла просто ужасно. Это был единственный класс, где они были все втроем, и весь урок Стайлз сжимал зубы от злости, Айзек сел так далеко от них, как только позволял класс, и они оба очень воинственно не замечали обеспокоенно-запутанных взглядов Альфы. 

Последнее, что он собирался делать — выслеживать и отлавливать Лейхи. По крайней мере, не сегодня. Не тогда, когда он так устал, вымотан собственными эмоциями и обострившимся СДВГ и единственное, чего ему хочется — отгородиться от всего мира под одеялом. Поэтому если волк хочет избегать его — пожалуйста. Скатертью дорога. На сегодня. 

Вот почему, когда он шел после уроков к парковке, последнее, что он ожидал, что его вытянут за угол и он окажется лицом к лицу с очень знакомым блондином.   
Когда прошел секундный шок, Стайлз просто одарил его гневным взглядом и попытался вырвать руку и гордо удалиться. 

— Подожди. Я хочу поговорить. 

— О, правда? Что-то я не замечал твоего стремления целый день. Если более конкретно — я замечал твою _отсутствие_ стремления, — удивительно как его рот не расплавился от яда в собственном голосе.

— Что ты ожидал от меня? Что я встречу тебя утром и подам руку, когда ты будешь выходить из машины? — как быстро его лицо умеет меняться от сосредоточенно-виноватого (там серьезно была вина? Или показалось?) к ублюдской самоуверенной усмешке. По которой хочется хорошо так заехать.

— Не дай бог, но тем не менее я не ожидал, что ты будешь обходить меня за три километра, будто я заразный. Минутка биологии: беременность не передается воздушно-капельным, но ты _и без того уже влип_.

Они просто смотрели друг на друга, испытывая терпение, пока Айзек не вздохнул и не прервал гляделки, проведя рукой по лицу.

— Окей, ладно. Это не важно сейчас, — Стайлз хотел было поспорить, но он едва успел открыть рот, как бета его перебил. — Что _действительно_ важно, это то, что теперь делать? 

Стайлз готов был застонать и начать рвать на себе волосы. Это вопрос, который задавал ему отец, это вопрос, которым он сам себя мучает чуть ли двадцать четыре часа в сутки, а теперь _еще и Айзек_.   
Видимо, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Лейхи поспешил задать менее обширный вопрос.

— Ты… ты говорил с отцом уже об этом?

— Да, — подросток поморщился и посмотрел на асфальт рядом. — Он менее, чем рад. На самом деле, я не думаю, что он когда-либо вообще теперь будет смотреть на меня без этого выражения полного разочарования, — его плечи опустились и он закусил губу, вспоминая, как отец до сих пор говорил с ним сквозь зубы.

Айзек просто кивнул и сам посмотрел в сторону. 

— Разве… разве нельзя сделать аборт или что-то? — в голосе волка была едва различимая надежда, и Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на него, чувствуя, как сдавливается грудь и неприятно крутит внизу живота. Естественно, он никогда не думал, что Лейхи отнесется как-то положительно к факту беременности. Нет, конечно нет. Но думать, и видеть — разные вещи. Сейчас они стояли тут, и его собственное отчаяние подпитывалось чувством беспомощности оборотня, и это было _удушающе_. Этот ребенок никому не нужен. Он не будет любим, никто, _абсолютно никто_ его здесь не хочет и единственные эмоции, которые он вызывает у своих… _родителей_ — сожаление, что от него нельзя _избавиться_. Боже, они в таком дерьме. Оба. В той самой общей лодке, которая попала в бескрайний океан и там нет надежды на спасение. 

Он прерывисто выдохнул, прежде, чем ответить.   
— Если бы его еще можно было делать, я бы уже сделал. Срок слишком большой, — его голос был плоский, абсолютно безымоциональный.

Айзек снова кивнул, видимо, ожидая такой ответ, и некоторое время они просто стояли в тишине, не смотря друг на друга. 

— Я думал над приемной семьей или что-то, — голова волка вскинулась на это и Стайлзу показалось, что он увидел злость в его глазах, но ему, должно быть, просто померещилось. — Но отец прав, ребенок, скорее всего будет оборотнем, а это… затрудняет положение.

— Мы не будем никого сдавать в детский дом! — голос оборотня срывался на рык, и в голубых глазах виднелись оттенки желтого. Так значит, не померещилось.

Стайлз нахмурился, не ожидая такой резкой реакции.  
— Я не говорил про детский дом. Я говорил про приемную семью.

— Я знаю, что такое система, Стилински, — он закрыл глаза, проведя пальцами по волосам. Когтистыми пальцами. — Я был там пару раз. Когда мама умерла, и когда отец… Не долго, но мне хватило. Я никому, _ни одному гребаному существу_ не пожелаю оказаться в приемных домах. 

— Приемный дом приемному дому рознь, и еще раз, — он поднял палец, видя как Айзек собирается его перебить. — Я говорил о семье, я бы и сам не хотел кого-то в детский дом сдавать, но семья — это другое. Мы бы видели, что это за люди, и общались бы с ними еще до рождения ребенка, и они помогали бы нам с медицинскими счетами, _потому что нам нужна помощь_ , а потом ребенок пошел бы в семью, где его действительно _хотят_. Нормальную семью, с нормальными родителями, а _не к нам_. — Подросток замолк ненадолго, еще раз понимая, какой хороший это мог бы быть вариант. _Мог бы_ быть. — В любом случае, об этом нет смысла говорить. Это не наш случай, вряд ли в его мед. карте мы сможем написать «в определенном возрасте наравне с прорезыванием зубов могут появляться когти и меняться цвет глаз».

— Н-да, — они оба, почти одновременно, тяжело вздохнули. — К слову, ты уже, э, ты уже был у врача? 

Стайлз моргнул пару раз. Это не был вопрос, который ожидал в этом разговоре, на самом деле. Он прочистил горло, прежде чем ответить:

— Э, нет. Я еще даже не думал об этом, честно говоря, — он вдруг почувствовал себя неловко и очень неуютно.

— Ну, тут недалеко есть частный гинекологический центр. Он в соседнем городе, на самом деле, но туда ехать от силы полчаса. Если ты не хочешь в нашу больницу, конечно. 

Нет, в их больницу он точно не хотел. Его там знала каждая полуторная медсестра, и, насколько ему известно, Мелисса работала сегодня, да и даже не будь это ее смена, сплетни дошли бы быстрее, чем он успел бы сказать слово «ой». 

— Откуда ты знаешь об этом? О центре, имею ввиду.

Уши Айзека покраснели на кончиках и по шее также начал подниматься румянец. 

— Я, э, посмотрел сегодня днем, когда моя голова начала работать более ли менее. О нем, э, неплохие отзывы. 

Оу. Еще более внезапно.

— Да. Да, хорошо, — Стайлз нервно потеребил ключи от машины. — У меня правда с собой не так много денег.

— У меня есть с собой немного. И я занял кое-что у Бойда, так что, думаю, должно хватить. 

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на подростка, пытаясь разглядеть фальшь или что-то. Но видел только смущение и неуверенность. Он не ожидал от Айзека такой… рациональности? Ответственности? Непонятно, что именно это было, но определенно не то, что привык Стайлз видеть в блондине. 

Он нервно прикусил губу с внутренней стороны и медленно кивнул, все еще витая в своих мыслях.

**Author's Note:**

> Я знаю, что аборт можно делать до 12 недели, так что чисто теоретически Стайлз все еще мог бы его сделать, но спишем это на различие между мужской и женской беременностью — здесь у него уже считается слишком поздний срок для аборта.
> 
> Пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, что вы об этом думаете, и есть ли смысл это вообще дальше писать или же лучше оставить это где-то в своей голове. Конструктивная критика также приветствуется. Спасибо :)


End file.
